


Charlie, a bed

by missmollyetc



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Kink, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don.  Don Don DonDonDonDon<i>Don</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie, a bed

Charlie bucks upwards, wailing through a scream-roughened throat. He falls back to the mattress, twists his wrists, abrading the skin caught under the rope, and grasps the slats of the headboard with his fingers. His thighs shake, held apart for so long no other position seems natural. His muscles burn, collapse, and char like smoldering embers underneath the cracking ice of his skin.

Hands hard as gun metal slide over his hips, nails sparking over old scratches. The mouth brands his stomach, his chest, sucking at his nipples and biting _that_ spot at his neck. Charlie stretches his head back into the pillow, knot of his blindfold digging into the back of his head, and wills the mouth to stay there, to go deeper and drag out the noises spilling from Charlie's lips with its teeth.

His tongue flicks over dry lips, and the mouth detaches from his body. Charlie whines until the sound is smothered by the mouth's return. He shakes as the hands hold him close. The mouth steals his breath, and Charlie digs his heels into the mattress. Finally, finally, the air rushes back and Charlie hates it, bites it back into his choking throat, and tilts his head up to get more of the mouth.

A hand covers his lips, pressing him back to the pillow. The body, stronger, harder than his own, slides down to Charlie's waist. Charlie pants, unseeing to the ceiling.

"One more time," Don says, hot breath sliding around Charlie's hips as his mouth sucks Charlie inside again.


End file.
